enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Carlo Debris
Carlo Debris *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack *'Affiliations:' Sodor Logging Co. *'Friends:' Dex and Winslow, Wilbert, Moxie Balderdash, Rosamund Hatchet *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends (Wilbert the Lumberjack-Rock-Star), John Muste (Henry and Kurt onwards) Carlo Debris is a ruthless foreman who works at the Sodor Logging Co. Bio Carlo Debris wanted a career in musical theatre since he was child, but he was cut from the conservatory before his dream could come into fruition. Bitter and defeated, Carlo came to Sodor and eventually become a phenomenal businessman and a ruthless foreman, taking Sodor Lumber and Logging Co. to new heights. His purchase of Kurt the Jungle Cutter made his quota even higher and made his profits soar. He works very close with the railway and The Fat Controller often loans him an engine or two to haul timber and keep supplies running to his massive operation. Carlo was seen watching the chaos during the "Lift Bridge Fiasco". Wilbert is the only engine to win Carlo Debris' respect. After a difficult week, Carlo fondly refers to Wilbert as "The Lumberjack of the Forest of Dean" after the engine knocked over a massive tree a chainsaw could not topple. Carlo Debris' operation was in full swing after a massive windstorm struck Sodor. Hank and Rosie were sent to assist, and quite expectedly, he was very rude to them. Carlo reluctantly allowed Diesel 10 to help The Flying Scotsman get past a terrible rockslide, but not without being very derogatory towards Harold the Helicopter. Carlo later struck up a deal with The Fat Controller in which he would cut down a few acres of Henry's Forest that was violating regulations, but not before ordering Dex and Winslow to shoot The Fat Controller down when he inquired about Carlo's violent behavior! Carlo Debris hosts the Fat Controller's meeting with the island's other significant figures, despite the fact that his workforce is conspiring against him! The meeting erupts into chaos when the workforce begins their attack. Carlo ruthlessly shoots at his peons until he is confronted by Moxie Balderdash, at which point he drops he weapon and expresses his abhorrence and adoration for her. Carlo Debris currently lives at the Sodor Logging Co. with Splatter, Dodge, Kurt, Dex and Winslow, and Diesel 10 Persona Main Article: Everyone and Carlo Debris Carlo Debris is ruthless, unrelenting, rude, and repugnant. He constantly criticizes everyone around him and often comes up with strange and eloquent insults. He is nearly impossible to please and is very easily annoyed, particularly because the simple existence of some of his subordinates makes him cross. He is almost always shouting at somebody. He has a tendency to be the dominant presence wherever he goes. Naturally, Carlo Debris has made many enemies for himself, most especially his workers, whom he mistreats immensely, so he keeps armed bodyguards at his side at all times. They are usually fired within the week they are hired. Carlo, due to his rejection from the conservatory, despises singing. He will not allow the engines or lumberjacks to sing while they work. Carlo does however, have a deep fondness for opera, which he has a great deal of difficulty hiding. He claims that listening to George Bizet's French Opera makes him want to strangle everyone in his sight! Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Snow Blind (Remastered; indirectly mentioned), Wilbert the Lumberjack (not named) *'Season 2:' Breakdown Blues (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Rosie (not named), Young Tucker (mentioned), Rock-Star (not named), Henry and Kurt, All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler, Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo), Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Culdee Fell (cameo), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Percy's Kafka Dream, Carlo Debris wears the pants in the relationship - Meet the Characters! Gallery WilbertTheLumberjack15.jpg Roz Carlo Smash.png Grumpy Carlo .jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.40.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.04.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.07.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.09.44 PM.png Crowd surfing.jpg Carlo and Dex and Winslow as well.jpg Carlo Debris dancing like no one's watching.jpg Carlo Debris in Gypsy Drag?!.jpg Derek Carlo Debris Dex Winslow.jpg Carlo's Hide-out yeah!.jpg Dumb Hecklers.jpg File:Swashbuckler3.png Swashbuckler66.png Swashbuckler67.png Swashbuckler72.png File:Swashbuckler75.png Here's a still.jpg Swashbuckler86.png Promo Image.jpg Ryan and Carlo.jpg CarloDebrisArt.png|Carlo Debris as drawn by EdGeorgenCody! CarloExpressingHimself.jpg|Carlo not being afraid to express himself Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Staff Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters